Digimon World:Adventure
by Drawknight
Summary: Willis and Loryn,careless children in America that changed every digidestineds because of two Digimon...Lopmon and Kotemon
1. Prologue

**Digimon Adventure:AU adventure**

_**Hello everyone I am TheDrawKnight and this is my first story. I am in need of O.C's,if you can send them in I' ll P.M for more information about the story.**_

Name:

Age:(7-14)

Gender:

Personality:

Side:(digidestined or Kaiser Army)

Bio:

Digimon Partner/Partners:(Only 2 If you were in America with Loryn(My O.C) and Willis)

Digimons Personality:

Evolution Line:

Extra:

···················································································································

*Denver,Colorado 1999*

-Loryns POV-

Me and Willis were playing on the computer trying to make a new Digimon. Kotemon,Terriermon and Cocomon were by us giving us ideas.

"Make it strong!"Kotemon argued at Cocomon.

"No!Cute!"Cocomon argued back.

"Calm down guys,"Me and Willis said.

But we we're accidently pressed a button that gave him a virus.

*2 hours later*

Me,Willis,Kotemon and Cocomon we're jumping through the meadow.

The digidestined beated Diaboramon!

But Coco and Kotemon were swept by a stroke of wind and disappeared.

I don't wanna lose Kotemon like Bearmon!

"Kotemon!"

"Cocomon!"But we both that was the Beginning…


	2. Chapter 1:OC's and Sneak Peek

Hey guys I have enough O.C's for the story and here they are:

Digidestined:

Sumia~Candlemon and by MitzvahRose

Andrew~Coronamon and Rosie~Lopmon by AnimalsMusicNinjago

Lissy~Demidevimon by Absolmaster2012

Loryn~Bearmon and Kyle~Labramon by…Me!

Kraiser army:

Roseanne~Impmon by MitzvahRose

David~Kudamon by…Me!

That's all the O.C's for now.I'll post a new chapter in the weekend or Friday here a sneak peek of the next chapter...

**"Bearmon I thought you died?!"**

**"You made Diaboramon?!"**

**"Not just me...Me and _Willis!"_**

**"Toots what's going on?"**

**"Lopmon and Kotemon!"**


	3. Chapter 2:Going to the digital world!

Hey_** guys ,here's the chapter.**_

Digimon_ Adventure:AU chapter 3_

_Destined reunion_

**Lissy's POV**

Today was the day of Malomiotismon's defeat. I've heard that Joe is in college and Matt's band has been famous for some time. I'm starting to miss Demidevimon from the last time we have seen each other.

Months later...

I woke up and got ready for school. After that I walked out of the house to see T.K. He was walking to school with a girl that had light brown hair in a ponytail and brown glasses with crystals on them. He was also with an eight year old boy similar to himself when he was younger.

"Oh hi Lissy!" He said, happily greeting me,"This is Loryn and Kyle."

"Hello ma'm," The young boy named Kyle seriously said.

"Her name is 'Lissy' Kyle," The older girl named Loryn corrected.

"Well hi,"I said to Loryn and Kyle. Then we went our separate ways, with me going to high school and them going to middle school.

After I got to school, the day seemed to drag on forever and was painfully boring. So I decided to just draw Demidevimon in my notebook.

Suddenly I heard the teacher yell,"Lissy!Are you listening?"

I quickly looked up in fear to see the teacher glaring daggers down at me.

Fortunately for me, the bell soon rang and I left quickly just stopping for a moment to say,"Sorry I got to go."

It was then that I got the email that said:

'Come to the Digital World. The digimon need our help.'

From,Tai

**Loryns POV**

Afterwards I take Kyle to school and catch up to T.K, when we got there I said"Here I'll show you around.

"No thanks I can look on my own,two of my friends are here,"He said back kindlly.

I looked back and nod running to homeroom.I soon see Kari,Davis and Andrew,"Loryn you're in our class!"Kari said happy.

I then smirk and say,"Well you'll be happy that someone is coming back Kari and Andrew,"

Both looked st me surprised from what I you're wondering too,I know what Digimon after speaking like always and that kid..um...T.J?No T.K walks in a little bowed and said,"Hi I'm T.K nice to meet you all."

I give Kari and Andrew a smirk,and T.K sits by Kari.I went to get my phone after Kari found me and said,"Loryn how did you know about T.K?"

Soon my phone rang and I answer was Willis,and he said,"Loryn I found out where we could find Lopmon,Kotemon,and Bearmon!"

"Great wher-"

Sadly I was interupted."Hey!" a girl called.

I knew her as Yolei Inoue an eighth grader, and my brother's friend's older sister."Oh, hi Yolei." TK greeted her as she came over with a note.

"I got to go,"I said to Willis and hanged up my phone.

"You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?" Kari asked.

"Well, are you related to Tai? Cause he sent this e-mail." Yolei said holding up a note that said 'Come to the Digital World. The digimon need our help.'

"My brother needs us." Kari said as she ran off.

TK and Yolei followed behind us as we ran to where the computer room was, but stopped when this red-haired high school student appeared.

"Izzy!" Yolei said.

"Hey, Yolei. I'm glad I found you. I need to use the computer room right away." Izzy said.

"Ah! You mean the legendary former computer club president is actually looking for me? I'm honored." She gushed.

"What's up Izzy?" T.K asked with a smile.

"Tai sent us an urgent e-mail." Kari said showing him the note as Yolei looked at her confused.

"Yeah, I know. I got one too." Izzy said.

Yolei then unlocked the computer room as we all walked into the room; I then notice Sumia,my third best friend and Davis following us.I smile and wave at them as they're following us,Izzy soon walked up to one computer and started typing on it, searching for something.

"I was just about to send Tai an answer when the battery ran out on my computer. I knew I should have recharged it after I played trigonometry trivia on the internet last night. But boy, talk about fun. I got him!" Izzy said.

"What's the Digital World? Is that a new amusement park? I bet they have some great rides." Yolei said.

For someone so smart, she can be a real 'Idiot' at times.

Soon my other friend Cody comes in taking lights popped out and shot at Davis,Sumia,and three more shot out of the room;one light,was standing in front of me.I grabbed it and time froze.

*Future:Week later*

Darkness is all I can see,"Toots what's going on?"My brother Kyle asked.

"Lopmon and Kotemon!"I awsner angrily as I'm looking at two dark digimon...

*Present*

I return back and the light shoots into my pocket to one of my two digivices.

"My digivice!"I said in soon changes to a navy-blue digivice with grey.

Davis' digivice was Blue,and Sumias digivice was purple.

The portal then opened and sent me,Kari,T.K,Andrew,Davis and Sumia in.

_**Derp-Pred**_

**Authors note:Hey guys here's the new chapter sorry if the link doesn't work just search for Digiadventure story on devianart**


	4. Ending of this crudy story

Hi guys...After seeing that no one really is reading this.I'm making a prequel to the story call Digimon still will have some familiar hopefully you guys will read it...


End file.
